A bunch of oneshots
by There's.Skittles.In.There
Summary: just a bunch of one-shots. i dont know how regulary i will update
1. Chapter 1

"CUT' Aah finally shooting was done for the day. We just finished shooting the Alice and Jasper running away together holding hands, going off to find Nahuel. I didn't really mind going late to film this scene because I would have Ashley here with me to. "Hey Jax, coming back to my house for a while?" ash asked using the nickname she gave me that I only let her call me.

"Yer but I have to have a shower" I told her

"Use mine, now come on Criminal Minds is gunna be on in 30 mins and if you make me miss it I will kill you" she threatened.

"Ok okay im coming now….you driving or do we need a cab?" I asked I caught a lift in with Rob today so I couldn't drive.

"I got my car here so ill drive" she said throwing the keys into the air then catching them again.

As we unlocked her door I was attacked by Marlow. The little dog was licking my shoes and running around in circles. Stupid little dog missed its Uncle Jax. Aww.

I picked her up and carried her into the lounge room. I put her on the floor and went to ash's room to get myself some clothes from my pile I keep here. I grabbed some jeans and made my way to the bathroom connected to her room.

After my shower I walked into the kitchen "Ash you want some thing for dinner?" I yelled into the lounge room where she was waiting for Criminal Minds to come on.

"Mkay, what you making" she questioned looking up from the giant plasma screen.

"Pasta, sound good?" I would only make it if she wanted it.

"Yer thanks Jax, I love you" she called back. No matter how many times I heard that it still made my heart flutter.

"Love you too darlin'" I told her. She went back to watching TV and playing with her dog and I started cooking dinner.

20 minutes later, I had whipped up 2 plates of pasta. I walked into the lounge and sat the plates on the coffee table. Ash grabbed hers and started to eat after thanking me for the meal.

I just smiled and sat on the floor and watched the starting of criminal Minds.

About half way through the show I noticed Ash was shivering but to engrossed in the show to care. I got up and got a blanket from her room. I sat behind her on the couch and pulled her so she was leaning onto my chest. I wrapped the blanket around both of us then wrapped my arms around her waist as she snuggled closer to me. To cute.

After the show we went to bed. Ash fell asleep instantly, snuggled closely, wrapped protectively in my arms. I just layed there and watched my angel sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Help" I called a little hysterical. Im a vampire for crying out loud how the hell do I get stuck in a tree? I'll tell you, I was walking through the park randomly when I saw some little kids. They scare the shit out of me. So I climbed the tree to hide. Some how the little terrors found me. Now there sitting at the bottom of the tree in a circle around the stump to stop me from coming down. Like I said, I'm terrified of little kids.

As my thoughts trailed off I saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen walking in my direction. "hey vamp man help me would ya" I mumbled under my breath testing my theory of him being a vampire, beauty like that is always in humane. His head snapped up searching for the person speaking to him. Yep vampire right there, a hot one at that.

Our eyes locked and we gazed at each other for a while, forgetting the world. I only realized I was still hiding from little kids when one started laughing. I gasped, suddenly frightened again. This man must have realized as he laughed his ass off.

"stupid vampire" I muttered.

"I heard that" ah angelic voice for an angelic man. Then he laughed. It felt like time itself stood still hoping to hear the sound again.

"Yer well I don't care" I teased "just be a gentleman and help me out of this stupid tree" I asked….politely?

"Hmm I don't know you look cute stuck in a tree" he teased.

"But….but please?" I said in my most adorable voice making my puppy dog face. he looked dazzled for a while.

"Stupid beautiful pixie and her adorable puppy dog face" he muttered under his breath I only heard it because I have 2 gifts. #1 is future seeing #2 is more enhanced hearing than even a vampire. I smiled at his words.

He walked over to the tree and jumped over the little kids latching onto the trunk. He climbed the tree with ease then sat on the branch I was on.

He didn't actually help me down for a couple of hours. Even though the little terrors left as soon as he came. We found a nice thick branch that could fit us both side by side, and played 20 questions. It actually ended up being a million questions. I learned every thing there was about him. I eventually ended up snuggled to his chest as I sat in his lap. Jasper-that's his name- had his chin resting on my head as my own head my snuggled in the crook of his neck.

It felt so natural being in his arms. And it was as if I was moulded to be here. I fit perfectly. His muscular build enveloped my tiny stature so that I was entirely encased in his arms. We worked it out, it was quite obvious that we were mates. I was actually quite surprised I didn't see this coming. " Hey Jazz, why didn't I see you in my future? 'cause I should have I see every thing." I asked. He contemplated this for awhile before saying. "There is a pack of werewolves in la push maybe because you weren't one of them you cant see them, and so they might be in this area……that would block your visions off" he stated. Hmmm that was a good theory.

"Hey Al do you have a family to go home to? I didn't ask you that before" he asked. "I wish I did" I told him sadly. That was a subject I really didn't want to go into.

"That's perfect you can live with my family. Oh Esme would love you. Only if you want to though I want you to 'cause quite frankly I cant go with out you now" he added a bit sheepishly. I smiled and if I could I would be blushing. I sent a whole lot of love and thankfulness to him. I knew he would pick it up with his gift. He grinned from ear to ear and lightly pecked my lips. "Well we better be going my lady" he sighed while standing up on then branch, me still laying in his arms.

I giggled when he started jumping from tree to tree on our way to his house- my new house I hope they like me. "stop worrying love they'll love you" he reassured me as we neared there white mansion.

!#$%^&*()_

Okay so they like me. That's good. Except today will be my first day of school. I have to drive my self to school and act like I don't live with the Cullen's. that'll be fun.

"Hey, so you're the new girl hi, im Jessica Stanley. Wanna know who to hang with and who to not?" she asked in a extremely nasaly voice- which is incredibly annoying. "Sure I guess?" it sounded more like a question than any thing.

"Okay so you have the losers, Liam, Samantha, Amy lee, then the middle group which is basically every body but me, Lauren and the rest of our group who'll you'll meet at lunch…..if you sit with us, which you will because your way to pretty to be at the losers table and the Cullen's and Hales don't talk to any body" she sounded like some one had recently turned her down. "The Cullen's and Hales?" I asked pretending to be oblivious to their names.

"Oh yer, there all together. Emmett Cullen & Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen and Bella swan, Reneesme Cullen and some family friend Jacob Black. The only single one is Rosalie's twin Jasper. Oh MY GOD he is so hot, but he doesn't date apparently none of the girls here are good enough" she started gossiping and I really regretted asking who thay were. I heard a chuckle from the end of the hall and my head snapped up, instantly locking eyes with Jasper. I must have stopped listening because Jessica started clicking in my face.

"Oh huh sorry I just saw my boy friend" I told her with out thinking

"Where is he behind Jasper?" she asked bewildered. Wow she is dumb

"Nope" I muttered "Thanks for the advise but I wont be sitting with you at lunch sorry" I said while walking towards Jazz. As soon as I was close to him he ducked his head and kissed me on the lips. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALL FILLED WITH KIDS- kids that are now staring like we grew 3 heads. "MR HALE, NEW KID THERE IS NO PDA IN OUR SKOOL MY OFFICE NOW" the principal yelled at us.

Jazz just laughed then slung me onto his back, piggy back style and took me to the office.


End file.
